Light emitting diode (LED) display, in particular, organic light emitting display (OLED) or organic electroluminescence display (OELD) has been a promising display technology due to good color contrast, active light-emitting, wide viewing angle, thinness, fast response speed and low power consumption. The electrodes and light emitting layers within a LED display device may fail if they encounter with water and/or oxygen. In general, the LED display device are sealed to avoid contact with water or oxygen. In the early packaging methods, a good sealing is not always possible therefore a desiccant or drier sheet is also provided inside the LED device.